Bulgy (episode)
Bulgy is the twenty-third episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, "Bully for Mr. Conductor". Plot A special holiday is being celebrated and many visitors are traveling to Duck's Branch Line. At Tidmouth, Duck meets a leftist double-decker who threatens that one day rails will be ripped up. Duck warns Oliver, who takes his threat with a pinch of salt and nicknames him "Bulgy", but later Oliver becomes concerned when another bus comes to help Bulgy, and the two Great Western engines are furious when they see Bulgy pretending to be a railway bus. Duck chases after him, and finds Bulgy stuck under a bridge. Duck cautiously crosses the bridge and takes Bulgy's passengers home, but Bulgy never learns sense and when no one believes him anymore he is turned into a henhouse. Characters * Duck * Oliver * Bulgy * Bertie (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Bulgy's friend (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth * Haultraugh * Ulfstead * The Viaduct * Bulgy's Bridge Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * Exactly what holiday is being celebrated is not revealed. In fact, a banner in the background of one shot reads "Special Holiday"! * The brand of Bulgy's tires is Dunlop. * In the US, this episode aired before Escape, so the viewers would not know who Oliver is. * In Norway this episode is titled "Bulgy the Bus". Goofs * In one of the opening scenes, Duck is passing over a bridge above James. However, later into the episode, we see Bulgy crossing the very same bridge. * Throughout this episode, Oliver has Edward's whistle sound and Percy has James' whistle sound. * When Oliver leaves the station, the rooves of his coaches are dented. * When Duck first meets Bulgy, his ANTI-RAILWAY sign is on his right-hand side, and the RAILWAY BUS sign is on his left. But when Bulgy steals Duck's passengers, the signs have swapped sides. * The AEC Bridgemaster, Bulgy's basis, is 14 feet 4½ inches high, but the sign above Bulgy's Bridge shows a clearance of 14 feet 9 inches. Meaning that either the bridge was mismeasured or that, if Bulgy were his proper height, he would have made it under the bridge. * At the end of this episode, there should have been two platforms between the three tracks so that the passengers could transfer from Duck's train. * Throughout most of the episode Duck is pulling red express coaches, but when Oliver tells him about Bulgy's plan, he is pulling green express coaches. Gallery File:Bulgy1992titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:Bulgy(episode)restoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card Image:Hens.jpg File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage).png|Deleted scene File:Bulgy(episode)1.png|Bertie File:Bulgy2.jpg|Bulgy File:Bulgy3.jpg File:Bulgy(episode)5.png File:Bulgy(episode)6.png|Duck and Bulgy File:Bulgy7.jpg|Duck and Oliver File:Bulgy8.jpg File:Bulgy9.jpg File:Bulgy10.jpg File:Bulgy11.jpg File:Bulgy12.jpg File:Bulgy(episode)14.png File:Bulgy(episode)15.jpg File:Bulgy(episode)16.png File:Bulgy(episode)17.png File:Bulgy(episode)18.png File:Bulgy(episode)19.png File:Bulgy(episode)20.png File:Bulgy(episode)21.png File:Bulgy(episode)22.png File:Bulgy(episode)23.png Episode 450px|left Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes